Passive
by Reficular
Summary: A Little Vignette Takes place right after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. A brief look at what might have happened if things gone a bit differently. R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Passive by A Perfect Circle because I kind of got this idea from that song.

**Author's Note:** I had this idea for a while but wasn't going to write it until that sort of flame I got, so in reality this is for you hoboinallyway. I hope your reading this.

-----

**Passive**

**Naruto's POV**

Oh God, what have I done? Why couldn't I just hold back a little? Why did he make me so angry when he said he wanted to sever our ties? He has to be alright, I don't know what I would do without him. He's my eternal rival, the person most precious to me, always driving me to be my best, Sasuke. The anxiety that nips at the very threads of my sanity as I wait outside his room is utter agony. I can't help but wonder how good of a medic Tsunade really is.

**Normal POV**

Finally they open the door; Naruto rises to his feet as soon as he heard the eerie creaks of the old hinges against the echoing silence of the halls. Tsunade is grim faced as she takes off her gloves, the latex smacking like thunder in his ears. The edge of guilt sets upon her pursed lips as she struggles to find the words to tell him the grave news, but there was no need for words because not even her powerful illusion was able hide the fate that befell his friend. She parts her lips ready to speak, but before she utters a single noise, Naruto's outraged cry cuts the air.

"No! Don't you dare lie to me! He's fine, he's Sasuke, of course he's alright," his voice falters as he pushes his way past generously endowed woman and rushes to the figure on the bed.

Suddenly he is stopped in his tracks at the site before him. The sheets were stained a dark crimson and the body beneath shown in a light so pale it could have easily been the same pigment as the sheets untouched by the foreign liquid. Slowly he resumed his gait, fixated on the colorless face. He reached out and gently caressed it, not caring about the matted hair, just focused on the eyes that refused to show their true strength and furious power.

"Stop this right now, Sasuke. It isn't funny worrying me like that. Come on, wakeup…" Naruto pleaded while he still caressed the ice cold skin.

"God you want a laugh here, ha ha ha," he forced a chuckle from his vocal cords, so hollow that he couldn't even recognize it as his own laughter.

Finally his sanity snapped. He let go of his restraint and slammed his fist into the bed frame just beside Sasuke's head. The sheer force of the blow sent Sasuke's head rolling a bit towards the side away from Naruto's visage.

"Why won't you wake up! Am I not good enough for your consciousness anymore," Naruto screamed as his sight blurred with the oncoming tears. "You know what; you don't deserve my… my… anything…," he trailed off as sobs wracked his frame.

"Enough Naruto, he's gone," Tsunade's voice said from behind as she pulled the once vibrant boy into a hug.

"But, but he can't be…"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's gonna be alright," her strong reassuring voice said leaving no room for argument as she tried to solace his anguish.

Suddenly the comforting tones of Tsunade's voice vanished and were replaced by deeper more masculine tones. Confused, Naruto opened his eyes only to find himself heavily bandages and lying upon a hospital bed. He looked up when he heard the voices stop. There before him was Kakashi and Iruka looking at him with unbridled concern.

"Where's Sasuke?" were the first words that left his lips.

Iruka looked uncomfortable and directed his saddened eyes towards the ground as Kakashi straightened, ready to deliver the news.

"He left the village, to go find power in Orochimaru. Don't you remember Naruto; he left you for dead…"

Finally the memories came rushing back pushing away his emotional dream. He clenched his eyes shut, fingers wrapped around the folds of his blankets. Iruka thought that Naruto was going to cry but Kakashi knew better as he saw the tiny sliver of red brimming beneath the thick blond lashes.

"I'll get him back," Naruto said with a bit of strain before turning his body to look out the window. He gently raised slightly clawed fingers to the glass, and said with more determination, "I'll get him back.

-----

**Author's Note:** Man that took me forever, even though it doesn't seem like much. So cheers this is my little vignette to you, my little flamer. Sorry if I might have offended you in anything I've said. Now people please review but if you have any bad comments or constructive criticism, I'd rather be painfully oblivious. Thank you for your time.


End file.
